the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna (2021 film)/Credits
Full credits for Luna (2021). Logos Opening 20th Century Studios Animation presents A Chernin Entertainment/Makeready Production A Davis Entertainment Production A Pascal Pictures Production A Blue Sky Studios/'Movie Land Animation Studios' film LUNA Closing Directed by Mike Mitchell Produced by Ted V. Miller, p.g.a. Amy Pascal, p.g.a. John Davis, p.g.a. Peter Chernin, p.g.a. Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord David Prontman Hailee Steinfeld Bex Taylor-Klaus Gal Gadot Tenzing Norgay Trainor Chloe Bennet Dove Cameron Shameik Moore with Mel Brooks and Kevin Hart Avril Lavigne Lori Alan Jake Johnson Dove Cameron Chloe Bennet Justin Bieber Michael Dwayne Cohen Jason Ko Ryan Potter Becky G Genesis Rodriguez Rosa Salazar Leslie Jones Tom Hardy Bill Fagerbakke Christopher Knights Seth Rogen Panat Thamrongsombutsakul James Corden Executive Producers Ella Ray Carlos Saldanha Alejandro Munoz Executive Producers Shiyoon Kim Chris Wedge Chris Williams Co-Producer Neal H. Moritz Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Danny Dimian Visual Effects Supervisors William Renschen Alejandro Munoz Visual Effects Creative Supervisors for Movie Land Animation Studios Aviva Corcovado Richard Hollander Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Visual Effects Producer Jill Brooks Visual Effects Executive Producer Rob Bredow Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Director of Story Marc E. Smith Head of Story Normand Lemay Head of Layout Tom Bruno Jr. Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Head of Technical Animation Gregory Smith Heads of Effects Animation Dale Mayeda Marlon West Head of Environments Sean D. Jenkins Digital Supervisor Munira Moiz Tayabji Crawl Art Cast (In Order of Appearance) TBA Additional Voices Andreas A. Esparza Susana Ballesteros Laura Bayonas Jordi Caballero Anna Clois Bernardo De Paula Susana G. Esteban Jason Fricchione Johnny Gidcomb Adrian Gonzalez Richard Gould Naz Homa Andrea Lareo Tim Nordquist James M. Palumbo Maria Peyramaure Carlos Reig-Plaza Andre Robinson Carlos Saldanha Carter Sand Condy Slattery Julian Zane Supervising Sound Editors Randy Thom Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Re-Recording Mixers Lora Hirschberg Randy Thom Leff Lefferts Associate Producer Joel Gotler Story TBA Editorial TBA Design TBA Previsualization • Camera & Staging TBA Modeling TBA Rigging TBA Materials TBA Fur and Procrdural Geometry TBA Character Simulation and Crowds TBA Assembly Animation TBA Effects Associate Production Manager Hae-Sook Song Lead Effects Technical Directors Alen Lai David Quirus Effects Technical Directors Bill Houston Ball Jon Barry Chris Chapman Ravindra Dwivedi Gregory Ecker Alex Frenklakh Aimee Johnson Chris Rydalch Douglas Seiden Lighting and Compositing TBA Stereoscopic Associate Production Manager Gina Grasso Stereoscopic Leads Brian Cooper Jonathan King Technical Stereoscopic Lead Elvis Au Render and Resource Management TBA Production Engineering TBA Software Development TBA Systems TBA Production TBA Blue Sky Studios TBA Promotional Content Production Supervisor Vandana Pulijaal Custom Animation Director Melvin Tsing Chern Tan Custon Animation Editor Brett Blake Associate Production Manager Sumire Takamatsu Digital Artists Rimma Aranovich Annlyn Huang Jennifer Kagel Brent le Blanc Lian Liu Dan Seddon Kevin Yang Production Assistant Amber Nicole Johnson Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Designers Randy Thom Jeremy Bowker TBA Feature Post Finishing by EFILM Music TBA Songs "Home (Film Version)" Written by Nick Jonas, Justin Tranter and Nick Monson Performed by Nick Jonas Produced by John Powell and Nick Monson Arranged by John Powell Courtesy of Igrek Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Brick House" Written by William King, Ronald LaPread, Thomas McClary, Walter Orange, Lionel Richie and Milan Williams "Macarena" Written by Rafael Ruiz and Antonio Romero Performed by Los del Río Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment España, S.L. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Original "Macarena" choreography by Mia Frye Messiah, HWV 56: Hallelujah Chorus Written by George Frideric Handel Thunder and Lighting Polka, OP. 324 Written by Johann Strauss II "Watch Me" Written by Nick Jonas, Jason Evigan, Sean Douglas, Jonathan Tucker and PJ Bianco Performed by Nick Jonas Courtesy of Igrek Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" Written by Daniel Seraphine, Stefano Bosco, Patrick Gonella, Armando Christian Perez, David Wolinski, Nicola Fasano and Edward Bello Performed by Pitbull Courtesy of Ultra Records, LLC. "Freedom" Written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards with additional material by Armando C. Perez and Richard J. Pearl Performed by Pitbull Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "España Cañi" Written by Pascual Marquina Narro and Mariano Marquina Tallada "Home" Written by Nick Jonas, Justin Tranter and Nick Monson Performed by Nick Jonas Produced by Nick Monson Courtesy of Igrek Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Lay Your Head on Me" Written by Alexander Izquierdo, Stefan Johnson Juan Aristizabal, Marcus Lomax and Jordan Johnson Performed by Juanes Courtesy of Universal Music Latino under license from Universal Music Enterprises Soundtrack Album on Blue Sky Babies Essie Maeve Calabrese-Ryan Audrey Mae Cooper Ayla Mary Coulombe Samantha Vaughan Devlin Winslow Cleve Dibble Joseph Edward Fitzgerald Margaux Rae Gladis Jameson Gu Ashley Summer Higuera Ivy Huang Le Blanc Sydney Anny Lee Yuna Lee Atlas Llobera Alexander Julius Lotierzo Kahlan McDuffee August Turner Michals Madeline Pamela Nuttall Elias Malcoln Roberts Kaileigh Harper Ann Shea Elias Lys Siemasko Alexandra Georgieva Todorova Carter David Vanseth Lana Harper Weg Leo Landon Zhu Special Thanks to the State of Connecticut Office of Film, Television, and Digital Media The producers wish to thank the families of the view for their support in making the production possible. © 2021 Twentieth Century Studios Film Corporation and Movie Land Animation Studios The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or films is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:Credits